A New Chance
by FicFan74
Summary: Set a year after DP episode 191. Ash is invited to the World Championship Tournament. This is his new chance to be a Pokémon Master. But when a certain blue haired girl shows up, Ash realizes that this is also his new chance for love. But in the shadows lurks a threat that no-one has ever seen before. Can Ash stop this threat with his friends and a legendary Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any ways or forms.

NOTE: Hey guys. It has been a while since I wrote anything and I thought that since my last story was a complete failure I would wright something new.  
>In this story there will be some Pearlshipping in the later chapters. There might be some discrepancies on the story, but I hope you don't mind. Ash is 16 years and 10 months and Dawn is 14 years and 3 months old. The abbreviations ABA and BBA mean After Beginning of Anime and Before Beginning of Anime. So it is based on Anime and told mostly from a third person POV. As English isn't my first language I hope that I get lot of rives from you my dear readers to improve my writing.<p>

_7 AM, June 14th, 6 ABA, Pallet Town Forrest, Ash Ketchum's residence._

Ash Ketchum woke up in his house in the forest near Pallet Town. Even after a good night sleep he was tired. He had been traveling on his Pokémon journey for almost seven years now. It had been hard but satisfying. Now he had decided to take a year of to practice his skills. He had called all of his Pokémon back to Professor Oak's lab. His usual day routine was: Wake-up at seven, breakfast, training, lunch, training, dinner, training, supper, training and sleep at midnight. Exhausting, hard and...FUN. Ash had never enjoyed life more. Living alone in your own home, still close to your family and Pokémon. What more could a trainer ask? Maybe some company? Sure, he saw his mom, Tracy, Professor Oak and sometimes even Gary, but Ash missed his friends. Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn. He tought about them very often. One time he had spent a day in Pewter City with Brock, but afterwards he hadn't seen anyone.  
>"Oh well", he said, returning back to the moment from his memories. "Time to get back to work".<p>

After changing his clothes, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. One thing he had learned since he moved to his own place: COOKING WAS HARD, DAMMIT! He poured some coffee, ate some yesterdays leftovers and had just started to read the paper when Pikachu ran over to him with a letter in his mouth. He tried to say something, that Ash couldn't make out.  
>"What is it buddy?", he asked and took the letter.<br>"Pika Pika-Chu. Pika-Pi-Pi-Pika", Pikachu replied. Ash could see he was excited before looking at the letter. He spit out the coffee on to the paper. On the letter there was an offical looking seal and the words: National Pokémon League World Championships. He started to read the rest of the letter. It read as follows:

"_Dear __Mr. Ash Ketchum__. After a long and hard consideration we, in the Pokémon League, have decided to invite __**You**__ to the Pokémon World Championship Tournament that is to be held this year. Competition will start on July 7th, and it will be held in the newly rebuilded Indigo Plateau. All trainers are asked to arrive at least two weeks before the start of the tournament._

_Sincerely Yours, Pokémon League President: __Charles Goodshow.__"_

Ash was stunned. He had never thought about going to the World Championships, but right now, he didn't know if he wanted to. If this would have come just a year later he would have said yes, but now...  
>"Pika-pi?" Pikachu's voice brought Ash back into the reality.<br>"What do you think Pikachu? Should we go to the World Championships?" He was surprised when he saw Pikachu's face lid up before it jumped to his lap and started dancing.  
>"So, should I consider that as a yes?" Ash asked his longtime companion. Suddenly Pikachu got serious and just nodded rabidly.<br>"Okay, so we will do it!" Ash also started to get excited. "Better go to the lab and tell everybody else about this". Both of them got up and ran the whole way to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey everyone", Ash called out to his Pokémon, who were waiting for him in the back yard of Professor Oak's lab. He was greeted by Charizard's familiar **Flamethrower**. This was so usual now days, that Ash had gotten used to it.  
>"All right, thank you", Ash said, without loosing his grin. After whipping the ash of his clothes he called out to his Pokémon. "Gather around everybody, I got some big news for you". The Pokémon looked confused of this anomaly and got around their trainer. Ash took a look at his Pokémon. His team was just the same, with one exception: Bayleef had evolved into Meganium.<br>"So folks", Ash started. "How would you feel, if we'd go into the World Championship Tournament?" His Pokémon froze for a moment. What followed, could have been classified as Class-A mayhem. Ash was buried under Gliscor, Totodile, Meganium, Squirtel, Gible, Primeape, Corphis and Muk, and all other Pokémon started to stomp, make noises and, in Charizard's and Torkoal's case, spit fire. In the midst of all that Snorlax just kept snoring. Ash might have suffocated under his Pokémon without a help from a man with a lab-coat.  
>"Go Aggron. Use <strong>Roar<strong>!" A loud voice came out, and the Pokémon started to calm down. Aggron's Trainer approached Ash with a familiar smirk on his face.  
>"Well, well Ashy-boy. My first day visiting Grandpa, and already I'm saving your ass", said Gary Oak, while he helped Ash back up to his feet.<br>"Thanks Gary. You realize, that my ears are gonna ring for like the next hour", Ash said trying to clean the dust from his clothes.  
>"Well that's a small prize to pay for your life. Buy the way, what the hell did you do to get your Pokémon to go crazy like that?", Gary asked, looking very confused.<br>"I just asked them what they thought about going to the World Championship Tournament, and they just.." Ash said before Gary cut him off.  
>"Wow, did you just say World Championship Tournament?"<br>"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention about it. I got the letter this morning".  
>"Holy shit Ashy-boy. Didn't think that they'd summon you, especially since you are taking a sabbatical", Gary said, with real admiration in his voice. Before Ash could say anything, Professor Oak came running from the field.<br>"Ash my boy. Are you all right? What happened?" he said, while trying to catch his breath.  
>"Oh, nothing Grandpa", Gary said. "Ash's Pokémon just went haywire after Ash told them that he's going to the World Championships, but I think that he really should train them better". Professor Oak didn't immediately react to what Gary said but after a minute or so, he stop breathing heavily and raised his head and look at Ash.<br>"Well I'm really glad you are all right", he said.  
>Gary snorted. "Grandpa, I think you should go and check your hearing. Didn't you hear what I just said. Ash. Is. Going. In. To. The. World. Championships!".<br>"My hearing isn't that poor Gary. I just happened to all ready know about this", Prof. Oak said, with a knowing smile. "WHAT", Ash grunted.  
>"Well yes. President Goodshow called me yesterday and asked me if I agreed, and I have to say that I am very glad for the fact they summoned you, even now", Prof. Oak said, continuing smiling. "How the hell did you know that I would except the invitation?" Ash asked. He was both stunned and confused at the same time. "I knew that you would, because even you aren't stubborn OR stupid enough to decline this chance. This tournament is only held once every ten years for god's sake", Prof. Oak explained, starting to show signs of frustration. Gary noticed this and quickly and cut his grandfather off before he could start to lecture. "Hey Ash. What would you say about a small practice with me? How does three-on-three with substitutions sound like?" Ash looked at Gary and realized that they hadn't had a battle for a long time. Though he hadn't battle for year, he thought that this could be a great chance. "Thanks Gary, that sounds good. Professor Oak, would you mind being the referee?" Prof. Oak just realized what they were talking about and nodded. "If you are sure about this, then I'd be glad to".<p>

Ash and Gary walked to the opposite sides of the yard and turned to face each other. **"**I think that I'll make the first move. Go Electivire!**"** Electivire appeared on the grass, looking as strong as ever. "Fine then" Ash said. "Okay Meganium, you're up!" Meganium ran in front of Ash and looked eager to battle.

"Electivire use **Mach Punch**!"

"Meganium, **Double Team**!" Electivire's **Mach Punch** hit one of the copies and Electivire lost his balance.

"Meganium grab it's legs with **Vine Whip**", Ash continued quickly. Gary wasn't pleased, cause now his Electivire was trapped.

"Electivire use **Thunder**" Gary tried to get Meganium to lose it's grip, but Meganium just stud there and took Electivire's attack head-on.

"Meganium use **Razor Leaf**" Ash shouted. He wanted to tire Electivire. Though Meganium's **Razor Leaf** scored a direct hit, it didn't seem to have a lot of effect.

"Electivire quickly, use your **Iron Tail** on the **Vine Whip**" Electivire's Iron Tail smashed to Meganium's **Vine Whip**, and that was enough to force Meganium to let go. Ash wasn't too happy to admit it, but Gary had trained a lot as well. Still, he didn't have any intention to lose to him.

"Meganium, **Headbutt**"

"Electivire quickly **Prote**..." Gary tried to counter, but Meganium was too fast and sent Electivire flying.

"Now, follow it up with a **Solar Beam**" Ash commanded.

"Electivire counter with **Thunder**" Gary shouted, attempting to save his Pokémon. The two attacks collided in the air. For a moment it seamed that they were equal, but soon Meganium's **Solar Beam** flashed through the **Thunder** and hit Electivire with full force. After the smoke cleared, they saw Electivire on the ground, fainted. Prof. Oak raised his hand and said: "Electivire is unable to battle, Meganium wins".

"Return Electivire", Gary seemed to think his next move, before throwing a Poké Ball."Go Umbreon!" Ash wasn't happy to face Umbreon. "Meganium you can take him", he encouraged his Pokémon.

"Umbreon, **Quick Attack**!" Though Meganium was fast it couldn't match Umbreon, and got hit with a very powerful **Quick Attack**, which send it flying.

"Meganium, **Razor Leaf**", Ash attempted to land a hit, but Umbreon's superior speed allowed it to dodge.

"Now Umbreon, **Shadow Ball**!". The attack hit Meganium while it was still in the air. Meganium rolled back before fainting. "Nice shot Gary", Prof. Oak smiled. "Meganium is unable to battle, Umbreon wins". Ash ran to Meganium to check on it. After Meganium had woken up and gotten back to the sidelines, he returned to his place. Though he was down one Pokémon, Ash managed to stop and think. It was one of his new skills he had learned. He knew that Gary was gonna use Aggron next so... "I choose Infernape, go!" Infernape dashed to the field. It was pleased to get some action after a while. "Now remember, don't go too fast", Ash warned Infernape. Infernape looked at him and nodded slightly. "All right", Prof. Oak started. "Begin!"

"Umbreon use **Flash**!" Gary started quickly, trying to blind Infernape."Get away with **Dig**", Ash commanded Infernape. Right before Umbreon released it's **Flash**, Infernape disappeared underground. Gary grinded his teeth. He had hoped to end the match before this happened, but apparently Ash had other plans.

"Now attack with your **Flame Wheel**!" Infernape shot out of the ground, surrounded by flames. Umbreon attempted to dodge, but was too slow and got hurt pretty badly. "Return Umbreon!", Gary recalled his Pokémon. Now he regretted his choise to leave Blastoise with Professor Rowan.

"Go, Aggron". The large Steel/Ground-type Pokémon appeared and roared to Infernape.

"Infernape start with **Counter Shield**" Infernape started spinning and spitting fire whips towards Aggron. Unable to dodge, Aggron was trapped in the flames and couldn't move. Gary smirked. "You are so predictable Ash. Now Aggron, **Screech**" Aggron released sound waves from it's mouth and Infernape stopped and started to squirm and hold his ears.

"Continue it with **Metal Claw**", Gary shouted, trying to keep his pace. After Aggron's attack hit, Ash smiled and said: "Did you honestly think that I would fall for that trick?" Quickly Infernape got up and jumped over Aggron's next **Metal Claw**.

"Now use **Mach Punch**." Ifernape's attack scored a direct hit and Aggron fell to it's knees.

"Finnish him of with **Blaze Kick**!" Infernape's foot became surrounded with fire and struck Aggron to it's jaw. The Iron Armor Pokémon flew back and fainted. Gary was shocked. Though Aggron had a very high defense, it had been taken out with just two hits. "Return Aggron". Gary paused for a second before sending out his last Pokémon. "It's all up to you. Go Umbreon!" Even though it had a hard fight with Infernape before it didn't look that tired. Infernape on the other hand was sweating and breathing heavily. Ash noticed this and called Infernape back. "Thanks, you did well out there". Infernape smiled and walked back to the other Pokémon. Ash knew that this would be a great chance to see how far he had come. "Lets see how it will end this time. I choose Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped to the field, sparks flying from his cheeks. Gary had a vivid flashback from their fight before traveling to Johto. He had won then, but Gary had a feeling that it wouldn't be the case this time.

"Umbreon start off with **Quick Attack**!" Umbreon shot towards Pikachu with impressive speed.

"Jump and spin!" Ash called out. Him and Pikachu had been practising this maneuver after Sinnoh. Now Pikachu's jump was timed so perfectly that he almost scratched Umbreon while they passed each other.

"Now strike with **Volt Tackle**". Pikachu accelerated towards Umbreon, covered with electricity.

"Umbreon dodge and use **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon dodge Pikachu's attack, but before he could launch an attack Pikachu turned arround and hit Umbreon with **Volt Tackle**. "No! Umbreon!" Umbreon slid on the ground but got up before he even stopped.

"Now **Shadow Ball**!" Umbreon fired his **Shadow Ball** at Pikachu.

"Block it with **Iron Tail**." Umbreon's **Shadow Ball** met Pikachu's **Iron Tail** in the mid-air and they which caused the **Shadow Ball** to explode, creating flashes of light and dark.

"Quickly, **Double Team** and **Take Down**" Gary called out, desperately trying to land a hit. Ash actually had the nerve to smile.

"Shoot them all down with **Thunder**" Pikachu's **Thunder** hit all the Umbreons, including the real one. Umbreon hit ground hard and was struggling to get up.

"End this with **Quick Attack**!" Pikachu ran straight for Umbreon and hit him with full force. Umbreon flew backwards and fainted. Gary's jaw dropped. During the match he had hit Ash's Pokémon with only four attacks. He knew that Ash was good, but this was outstanding.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Ash is the winner!" Prof. Oak declared. Ash and Gary walked towards each other and shook hands.  
>"Nicely done Ashy-boy. Didn't know you had actually practised, but you were damn good".<br>Ash suddenly looked quite serious when said: "You have no idea".


	2. Chapter 2: Head of the Snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way or form.**

Note: Hey, chapter two is up! Finished it up yesterday and thought to put it up with the first one. Please R&R! All advices are appreciated.

Head of the Snake

_11:40 PM, June 16th, 6 ABA, unknown location, Kanto Region_

Team Rocket HQ stud high and mighty in the middle of the mountains. Four guards were guarding the main door, looking for anything out of the ordinary. What they didn't know, was that very soon, they were going to be in a serious trouble. Two men, dressed in all black were checking their gear behind one of the cliffs.  
>"Are you sure about this?", one them asked the other. The second person just nodded and placed his radio on his belt.<br>"I would rather wait for the hit-squad", the one who had spoken said, sounding bit worried. His partner looked at him, looking very amused.  
>"This was your idea in the first place. It'll take about 30 minutes for the hit-squad to get here. We have about 20 until we lose our target. We won't get another chance for a year Lance, so we will just have to do it now". Indigo League Champion Lance shook his head and fasten his equipment-belt.<br>"I just don't want to repeat what happened seven years ago John. Do you?" The man called John gave Lance a murderous look.  
>"Do you think that I enjoyed spending ten months in a hospital?", he growled to Lance. "Do you think I enjoyed two years of rehabilitation? Why do you think I have been practicing for ten hours a day for the last four years?" John looked like he would punch Lance right then and there, but then he cooled down. "Last time it was business, now it's personal. So, are you in, or do you want to wait here?" Lance took a long and thin parcel from his back and spread it on the ground. Inside were two swords with a switch on the handle. He took one for himself.<br>"If you go, I go. Let's get this bastard". John took his sword, grateful for Lance. They jumped over end of the cliff and ran for the building.

The four guards were just about to head inside when they heard the sound of footsteps and turned towards it. When they approached the sound they saw two men dressed in black.  
>"Hold it right there! You are trespassing...". Before they could say anything else the men in black shot out of the shadows swinging swords surrounded with a halo of blue light. Guards fell on the ground, unconscious. Their bodies twitched and small arches of electricity shot through their hair. Lance and John didn't skip a step as they continued to the front door. They positioned themselves in a blind spot of the security cameras, near the main electric box. John pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and whispered:<br>"Raichu, use **Thunder** on the electricity box". The Mouse Pokémon appeared on the ground and shot a powerful wave of electricity that crumbled the building's security system and power network.

In the security center a guard shot out of his chair and ran to his boss's office.  
>"Giovanni, sir! Someone has taken out our power supply! The grid is totally fried and the backup generation isn't working". Giovanni lifted his head from his suitcase and gave the guard a dangerous look.<br>"Then you'd better go and fix it, and fast. If you don't, it's your head on the table". Guard hurried out of the room to downstairs. Giovanni took his suitcase and a smaller metal briefcase off his table and headed for the stairs that led to the helipad on the roof. He had stepped on the first step, when Butch and Cassidy ran through his door.  
>"Boss. There are two intruders heading this way. They've taken out all the guards on their way", they said simultaneously. Giovanni grinded his teeth. His helicopter wasn't coming for another 10 minutes.<br>"You two, follow me", he said to Butch and Cassidy. "If they get here, we're better off at the helipad. Now move it you fools!" He almost ran up the stairs, Butch and Cassidy behind him. When they reached the helipad, they stopped and started anxiously looking at the sky, waiting for the helicopter.

Meanwhile, inside the building Lance and John were demolishing Team Rocket members. With only their swords', fists', feet and two Pokémon, they already had cleared nine of the ten floors of the HQ. That's when they met up with duo that was dressed, not in black, like everyone else, but in white.  
>"I think you should prepare for trouble, you dimwitted intruders. Go Yanmega".<br>"You'd also better make it double you stupid nincompoops. Go Cacturne!" Jessie and James summoned their Pokémon to battle.  
>"Hey! You fools forgot me!" Meowth jumped to the fight after smacking Jessie and James in the head. "Meowth, now dat's a name!".<br>John huffed to them and commanded his Pokémon: "Umbreon **Aerial Ace** on Cacturne!".  
>Behind him he heard Lance's voice: "Dragonite, <strong>Dragon Claw<strong> those two!" Cacturne flew back as Umbreon's **Aerial Ace** hit it's mark and Meowth and Yanmega slammed onto Jessie and James from the power of Dragonite's **Dragon Claw**.  
>James looked terrified. "I didn't know Umbreon could learn <strong>Aerial Ace<strong>".  
>John laughed. "This isn't just any plain Umbreon. Let me demonstrate; Umbreon <strong>Hyper Beam<strong>!"  
>The trio and their Pokémon flew through the back wall and into the night sky.<br>"This is so not cool", Jessie complained. "Were not even following the twerp and still this happens".  
>"Oh well", James sighed. "At least were back doing what we know best". All of them smiled lightly and yelled: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"<br>Lance and John looked at each others.  
>"Weird guys", Lance stated. "Yeah. Weirdest ones I've seen". John replied.<br>The sound of an approaching helicopter turned their attention to the roof.  
>"I'll take the high route and stop the chopper from landing!" Lance shouted to John, who was already running towards the stairs.<br>"Okay! I'll take the stairs!" John yelled over his shoulder.

Three person saw Giovanni's approaching helicopter coming towards them. They rushed for it, but were stopped by a powerful **Hyper Beam**. They turned to see were it came from and saw Lance with his Dragonite hovering between them and the helicopter's flight path. Giovanni turned back to the stairs, only to see that it was blocked by another man with an Umbreon.  
>Lance the Champion of the Kanto and Johto Elite Fours shouted to the group beneath: "Giovanni! Under the authorities of the Pokémon G-Men and International Police, You are under arrest for selling, buying, kidnapping, assaulting and mistreating Pokémon. We'll give you a chance to surrender peacefully, or we will take you in with force".<br>John snored for his partner's rule loving style and talked to Giovanni.  
>"Listen, I really don't care which way we're gonna do this, but I really hope that I get to beat the crap out of you, you smirking son of a bitch!"<br>Giovanni just smiled. "Biff and Cassidy, take care of them".  
>"The name is BUTCH not BIFF!"<br>Cassidy growled to his partner. "Let it go. We have a battle to win. Go Hariyama!"  
>Butch recovered and threw his Poké Ball. "Take them down Grobat!".<br>"Hariyama, **Brick Break!**".  
>John and his Umbreon dodged Hariyama's attack and ran for Giovanni.<br>"Lance, can you handle those clowns?!" He shouted to Lance, who was in a scuffle with Butch and Cassidy.  
>"Sure! No problem!" He shouted back, while his Dragonite knocked Hariyama out.<br>John ran in front of Giovanni and pulled his sword out. "This is your choice now. You can either A: Let me kick your ass and take you in OR, B: Let me kick our ass out of this universe… and then take you in. Either way, but I'd prefer the latter one". Giovanni had the courage to laugh. "I don't think so my young friend. Take him down Golem".  
>The Megaton Pokémon roared to John and his Umbreon.<br>John just smirked. "This aint gonna last. Umbreon **Water Pulse**!"  
>Umbreon shot a watery ball out of it's mouth and it hit Golem dead center, exploding to a huge wave of water. Golem flew backwards and fainted. Giovanni sneered and recalled Golem. Instead of throwing another Poké Ball, he used his radio and called into it: "Activate the ROCKET E2".<br>John didn't care about that and shot towards Giovanni and swung his sword. Just before it hit the Rocket boss, an earthquake rattled the building and John fell to the ground, his Umbreon soon following him. He raised his gaze and saw, that Giovanni had pulled out a jetpack from his briefcase and flew out to his helicopter.  
>"Umbreon use <strong>Dark Pulse<strong> on the jetpack!" Umbreon fired his **Dark Pulse**, but it hit a protective barrier around Giovanni's jetpack. Giovanni laughed demonically and step into the helicopter, that flew off. John hit his fist on the ground and cursed himself for being so reckless, but snapped out of it when he realized that the building was still shaking and started to crumble.  
>He called back his Umbreon and shouted for Lance. "Lance we have to get out of here NOW! The building is going down!"<br>Lance lifted his look from Butch, whom he had just beaten and yelled to John "What about them!? We can't leave them!" John ran to Lance and grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the roof. John fired his grappling hook to the edge of a nearby cliff. Lance did the same and they both swung off the roof just before the Team Rocket HQ obliterated beneath them.

The two hit the cliff hard and slid down slowly, thanks to the brakes in their grabbling hook-systems. Ones they hit the ground, they started coughing. When they were done with that, they noticed a group of men dressed in all black and carrying some bad-ass weapons. John and Lance just sat there, until one of the men came to them and helped them up.  
>"I thought that you were on mission to arrest Giovanni, not to destroy the whole thing", their helper said to them, with a touch of irony in his voice.<br>"We didn't do that", Lance defended himself.  
>"You got here sooner than I thought Lt. Lewis. Have you searched for survivors yet?" John asked.<br>"No. We haven't had the time yet", the man called Lt. Lewis replied. Meanwhile, Lance's Dragonite landed near them and Lance recalled it.  
>Lt. Lewis looked at John's face and turned serious. "Let me guess: he escaped?"<br>Lance just nodded, but John squeezed his fists hard and said: "This time. But I'll guarantee you this: he will NOT do it the next time we meet. Because this isn't over. Not by a long shot".  
>Something in his voice gave Lance the impression, that the next time John would face Giovanni, one of them wouldn't walk out of that meeting. No way in hell.<p> 


End file.
